Final Fantasy: The Perfect Drama Collection
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: Complete! This is a re-release of our drama-themed Final Fantasy stories we have written over the years. Each story has been re-edited and re-formatted. Whether you have seen the originals or missed them completely, these will be worth the nostalgic read again!
1. Introduction

**Story** : Final Fantasy: The Perfect Drama Collection  
 **Author** : Flare Zero  
 **Written** : May 4th, 2015  
 **Genre** : Drama/Supernatural  
 **Rating** : T (Language)  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Square-Enix or its diverse cast.

* * *

 **This is a collection of all of the 'Final Fantasy Special' fics we have uploaded over the years on this site! We will be removing the original versions, so this definitive update is where you will now find them! In this collection you will find** :

 **Final Fantasy VII: Friendship On The Rocks**  
Originally Published On August 1st, 2008

 **Final Fantasy VIII: Storm Within The Void**  
Originally Published On October 22nd, 2008

 **Final Fantasy VIII: Dreams Of Balamb Garden  
** Originally Published On March 31st, 2007

 **Final Fantasy VIII: What It Feels Like For A Girl  
** Originally Published On June 11th, 2007

 **Final Fantasy IX: Mystic Spectrum**  
Originally Published On March 16th, 2009

 **Final Fantasy X: Dancer In A Daydream**  
Originally Published On August 8th, 2011

* * *

 **Please proceed to the start of the series:** **Final Fantasy VII: Friendship on the Rocks** **!**


	2. FFVII: Friendship On The Rocks

**Final Fantasy VII: Friendship On The Rocks**

* * *

 **Show Me The Way**

Dark, foggy, and cold. It was a cold morning in Midgar. The sun hadn't come up yet.

Enter Cloud, who was wandering down the street.

He was feeling really down.

Tifa had left him for another man after a huge argument last night.

Now, all that was left for Cloud to do was sulk.

He couldn't go to Tifa's 7th Heaven Bar, for she would surely kick him out…let alone let him inside.

So now he had to find another place to go have a drink. Cloud approached the nearest person he saw and asked for directions.

"Show me the way to the next whiskey bar. Oh, don't ask why…Oh, don't ask why…"

The man pointed to an old building a few blocks down.

"Thank you," Cloud says to the man, smiling weakly before departing to his new destination.

Alone he tread the streets.

He planned to drown his troubles away over a few glasses of alcohol.

 **The Whisky Bar**

Cloud stepped into the dimly lit bar.

It was your average drinking house. There were darts, a couple pool tables, and of course the counter where the bartender would serve the drinks.

There were a few people getting their fix at this time of morning.

Cloud took a breath and approached the counter, sitting on the stool, and signals for the bartender.

Cloud was indeed shocked for who had come up to him.

It was Cid Highwind.

"What will you be havin' kiddo…Cloud?!" Cid says with much surprise.

"Cid? What are you doing working here? I though you and wife were living in Rocket Town," Cloud asks.

"Eh, my wife is out of town. Had to find a job to pay for the bills while she was gone. So I got a part time job at this dump," Cid explained.

Cloud was silent for a moment, then looked up at Cid.

"Heh, I know that look. Your girl left you, didn't she?" Cid says.

"How did you…" Cloud says.

"Easy…what other reason would you be wandering into a place like this at this hour?" Cid says.

"And…how do you figure?" Cloud asks.

"Psh, I used to do the same thing when I was your age. Would always go to a bar in the middle of the night when my girl would be bitching about nothing," Cid explained with a chuckle.

"Heh, well, at least your girl didn't leave you, am I right?" Cloud asks.

"Damn straight. So kiddo, you going to have a drink or what?" Cid asks with a wry smile.

"Give me the strongest you've got."

 **Drowning In Secrets**

Cloud took a deep gulp, and then sets the shot glass down onto the counter.

It was his third glass of Cid's strongest liquor.

Cloud, not being an experienced drinker at all, was definitely showing signs of intoxication.

"Give me another," Cloud says to Cid.

"Heh, think you can take it?" Cid asks.

"Of course I can!" Cloud shot back.

"Pfft, you wish…" Cid says, eyes rolling. "I aint' dragging your passed-out ass away from here I'll tell you that much!" Cid warns.

Cloud grumbled, his head down, now in thought.

Cid knew what Cloud was thinking about right now.

"Your thinking about your old girl Tifa aren't you?" Cid asks.

"Yeah…" Cloud simple says.

"…You know, soon I reckon she'll realize the mistake she's made and come running back to you in no time," Cid continued.

Cloud wanted to believe Cid's words, but couldn't for some reason.

The argument they had was a terrible one; it wasn't just about menial issues, but many factors leading up to this point…

…the past…the fight with Sephiroth…so many things...

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

Cloud looks up at the bar's entrance.

A hulking figure stood inside the door.

"…Barret?" Cloud says with much surprise.

 **A Simple Game**

Barret Wallace enters the bar much to Cloud's surprise.

"Barret…?" Cloud says.

"Huh? What're you doin' here?" Barret asks.

"Relationship trouble…" Cid responds before Cloud could.

"Hmph…" Barret responds, sitting next to Cloud.

"Why are you here?" Cloud ponders out loud.

"I always come here…" Barret says. "After blowin' up Mako Plants."

"You still play the same game…but…" Cloud says.

"There's still more plants around Midgar you don't know of that are still online…" Cid pipes in.

Barret orders a shot of the house special.

"Wanna join me? It'll keep your mind off of your girl for a while…" Barret began.

"Sounds…tempting…some action would do me good…" Cloud contemplates.

…But…would he go?

There was something he had to find out for himself.

Unbeknownst to them…the problem comes to him.

 **Redemption**

The doors of the bar swing open.

All was silent as Cloud and his buds look to see who the visitor was.

Cloud's eyes widened in disbelief.

"…Sephiroth?"

Indeed it was.

The silver-haired arch-rival of Cloud steps inside the bar, slowly approaching the counter, and sitting on an empty bar stool.

"…A martini please…" says Sephiroth.

"Why are you here?" Cloud asks, eyes locked on the glass in front of him.

"It seems…even I am not fit to please her…" Sephiroth says.

"Oh?" Barret and Cid says simultaneously.

"But how…" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth took a drink.

"I will not go into details. All that is left to do is to make amends," Sephiroth says, downing his glass.

"Heh, its so unlike you…" Cloud responds.

"All is according to circumstance. Go get her, if you think you're still in reach," Sephiroth adds.

Cloud stands.

"Well I'll be damned…" Cid says.

"You really gonna go through with it? I thought she was the problem?" Barret questions.

"I guess the problem really isn't either of us…I'll just find the real answer to fix all of this," Cloud stated. Before heading out the bar.

"H-hey!" Cid called out to him.

"I got his tab," Sephiroth cuts in.

"He better tells us how things turn out," Barret says, returning to his drink.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for the next story: Final Fantasy VIII: Storm within the Void, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	3. Final Fantasy VIII: Storm Within

**Final Fantasy VIII: Storm Within The Void**

* * *

 **Lost in transition  
Waking from a dream  
All of reality  
Is not what it seems  
The plight of a hero  
Consumed within the night  
Will he carry out the horrors  
Or break its chains and take flight?**

* * *

 **Waking in a New Reality **

Leon woke up from a fuzzy dream.

"I dreamt…I was all alone…"

His room was dark. He looks at the clock next to his bed on the dresser.

"7:00 am…"

The sun should have begun to rise already…

"Is it cloudy outside?"

Leon could have sworn it to be sunny this morning, from what he saw last night on the news of course.

Slowly slipping out of bed, he yawns, and then stands.

His body felt heavy for some reason, like something was trying to bring him down.

As he reached for the handle to his door, a voice began speaking to him.

 _"Leon…your time is almost up…"_

"What?" Leon said, stopping upon hearing the voice.

 _"Leon…you will soon disappear…like all the others..."_

 **Zone of Emptiness**

Leon didn't know what was going on at the moment.

"Am I…still dreaming?"

That had to be the only reasonable explanation for this.

Hearing voices…the weather not what it was supposed to be…the sense of heaviness around him…

"I think I'll go talk to Rinoa…"

Leon opened the door that lead out into the corridor's of his dorm.

He stopped and stood aghast at what was before him.

Pure darkness stood before him. It was very eerie.

"What is this…I need to wake from this dream…" Leon said to himself.

" _It is not a dream…"_

That same odd voice spoke to him again.

"What do you mean it's not a dream?"

" _You will soon find out the truth…"_

"What?"

" _Step into he darkness…"_

Leon had to get to the bottom of this. This was not his ideal way of starting the morning.

"Very well then."

Leon steps into the darkness, not knowing what will come before him.

He had to find out why this was happening to him.

 **Frozen In Despair**

Leon stepped into the void. A rush of anguish and uncertainty began to fill his mind and soul. A vortex of darkness was all around him, the doorway he had stepped through now gone.

"Where am I?" Leon asks.

" _In a place where you belong."_

"Where I...belong?"

 _"Yes…you are a lone wolf…you don't need anyone…"_

"But…there are others I care about…" Leon insisted. "I…"

 _"Don't lie to yourself. You didn't care about them. Why should they put up with you?"_

Then, an image of Leon's friends came before him, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Rinoa.

" _There are your friends,"_ the voice said.

Leon went out to touch the image of his friends…

...then they disappeared.

"No…bring them back!" Leon demanded.

" _But Leon…this is what you always wanted…cold…solitary…a way of life where you only rely on yourself…"_ the voice said.

Leon fell to his knees.

"I must fight this!"

 **Chapter 4: The Spirit of Darkness**

Brought to his knees, Leon looks up, and sees a young child staring back at him.

"Who are you?"

" _I am…you."_

"You're…me?"

Leon took a closer look at the one standing before him.

To his dismay, it was indeed a younger version of himself.

" _You disappoint me, Leon,"_ the spirit said to him.

"Why…why do you look like me? Why are you doing this?

" _You said to yourself years ago…when you were still living with your so-called friends at the lighthouse…you could do anything on your own…you don't need anyone…this is what you've longed for…so now you have it."_ the spirit explains to him.

"Damn…I don't need this! If I had my Gunblade, I would take you down and get out of this nightmare!" Leon scowls.

 _"It's useless…you don't have the gall to overcome your own undoing. Give into darkness and accept your fate. You don't…"_ the spirit says in a low voice.

Suddenly, the spirit's body violently erupts as a monstrous looking creature fathomed from Leon's subconscious bursts out and stands tall before him.

"…YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

 **Chapter 5: Faded Hearts**

Leon stopped before the monstrous apparition.

"What do I do…I can't beat this hell spawn alone…"

Then, a glimpse of light from past the monster could be seen.

"What…what is that light?"

" _WHAT?"_ the beast roars, turning around.

Out of the light stepped a silhouette of a very familiar female that Leon immediately recognized.

"Rinoa…"

"Leon, I'm coming, hold one!" Rinoa says, rushing toward the two.

"Rinoa…how did you…"

"I heard your call, Leon. You are not alone!" Rinoa responds.

" _OH NO YOU DON'T!"_ the monster growls as it began to swipe at Rinoa.

"You leave my friend alone!" Leon yelled out.

" _FRIEND? YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS, REMEMBER?"_

"Yes I do, and YOU aren't one of them!" Leon said to the monster.

"Leon! Catch!" Rinoa shouts, for he had his gunblade.

She tosses it toward him, and Squall immediately catches it.

"I have my friends…and they trust me, just as I trust hem. You have no place in my mind. RENZOKUKEN!"

Leon rushed toward the monster, and delivers a devastating blow to it head.

As white flash engulfed everyone around them, and all was silent.

Leon's nightmare was over.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for the next story:** **Final Fantasy VIII: Dreams Of Balamb Garden** **, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	4. Final Fantasy VIII: Dreams of Balamb

**Final Fantasy VIII: Dreams Of Balamb Garden**

* * *

 **1: Lovin'**

 **Under the Tempest**

Under the rain I stand all-alone

From the sins I have yet to atone

I think about the lost love tonight

I cry in darkness still I fight

So why do I bother with it so

My feelings for him nay they shall go

 _Entry #273 of Quistis's Diary_

* * *

"Quistis…are you awake?"

A voice from outside the door woke her from the somber truth from the night before. She rolled over and looked at the time.

 _"8:23 a.m."_

Quistis sat up in her bed and stretched. Her hair was disheveled more than usual, and she still seemed a bit exhausted.

"I'm coming in…"

It was Xu.

She stepped in and stopped a few feet away from Quistis's bed.

"Squall, Zell, and Selphie are about to depart to Timber. Aren't you going to see them off with the others?"

"…Why should I?" Quistis responds, turning away from Xu.

"What's wrong? Did something happen last night?"

Quistis didn't respond, apparently in deep thought at the moment.

"Sorry, if you don't want to talk about it, then I guess I'll leave you be."

Xu headed back to the door.

"If you need me, just give me a call, okay?"

Then she was gone.

Quistis got out of her bed and walked toward the window. She gazed upon the three SEED students who were just about to leave the Garden grounds, but her eyes were fixated upon one individual.

The 'Lone Wolf' who made her see more about herself then she ever wanted.

She sighed and began to change into her usual outfit, then headed out the door.

 _"Today…is the last day I teach. Some way to go…"_

Realizing it after it was too late; she had bumped into a familiar figure wearing a grey trench coat.

"Seifer…! I'm...sorry, I didn't see you walking there…" she says, quickly walking past him, attempting to avoid any further confrontations until she reached her class.

"Hold up, Instructor," he called out to her.

She stopped and turned back to him.

"You shouldn't call me that anymore. Come tomorrow I won't be teaching anymore. They've revoked my license, you know."

Seifer cocked his head and grinned. He walked up to her and began pulling out an envelope form his coat pocket.

"I guess you wouldn't be interested in this then," he says slyly, placing the envelope in her hands.

"Later, going to bust a few delinquents with Rai and Fu."

He left swiftly. Moments later, the morning bell rang.

 _"I'm going to be late…!"_

Later around noon, shortly after Quistis had given her class their assignment, she thought about the envelope that Seifer had given her.

 _"I guess I'll see what this is all about…"_

She opened her desk drawer and took it out. Slowly tearing the seam, she reached in and pulled out a small yellow sticky note.

Written on it…

 _Sorry._

 _P.s.: You were an okay teacher._

 _XXX,_

 _Leon_

She stared at the note for a good minute or two before setting it down.

 _"Squall, you jerk…thank you."_

* * *

 **Into The Sun**

Storm up in the dreary sky

My dreams clouded by doubt

Drenched under my own sorrow

I only wanted out

The storm swayed away on by

The sun shines upon one

A wolf can learn forgiveness

My pain inside undone

 _Entry 274 of Quistis's Diary_

* * *

There is a foot-note at the bottom of this entry.

 _"Why would Squall…does he… trust…Seifer…?"_

* * *

 **2: Too Far**

 **My Black Star**

My Black Star

That glows within the night

Oblivious to warmth

Oblivious to light

My Black Star

His smile gives me wings

To fly into the night

Away from hapless things

My Black Star

The mysterious shrouded pawn

Forever you will fight

In darkness until the dawn

 _Entry #14 of Rinoa's Poetry Book_

* * *

"Hey Rinoa! What's up?"

Zell, who walked to her table carrying a large tray of hot-dogs, called on Rinoa, who was writing in her poetry book in the Cafeteria. She quickly tucked her book away and smiled at the hot-dog-crazed friend.

"Oh, hi Zell. I was just doing a bit of writing. You?" she asks.

"Ah, you know, its 12:00 pm, my daily hotdog attack," he grinned, flopping down on a chair across from her and began stuffing his face like a pig. After he down a few dogs, he looked up at her. "Can I see?"

"Um…sorry Zell, its kinda personal," she responded.

"Aw c'mon, just a peek?" Zell insisted, finishing the last few hot-dogs on his plate.

"I'd rather not," Rinoa says, sort of embarrassed.

"Okay," Zell says shrugging. He sat up and began to walk over to get another tray of hot-dogs, when Seifer purposely bumped into him, knocking the tray out of his hands.

"Watch where you're going, chicken-wuss," Seifer taunted.

"What the hell? You bumped into me on purpose!" Zell says, clenching his fists at Seifer.

"Whatever. Go cry to your mommy," Seifer says, walking past him toward Rinoa.

"Bastard!" Zell says, picking up his tray and continuing on his way.

Seifer stopped behind Rinoa and leaned down over her shoulder.

"Hello, babe, wanna know a secret?" he says coolly to her.

Rinoa was shocked that he was talking to her again. After they had gotten together, then had broken up not long after, this was definitely a surprise at his sudden desire to even say hi to her.

"A…secret?" she asks him.

"Yeah. Word has it that Squall was last seen at the Balamb Shopping Center today. And you know your birthday is coming up in a couple days…" Seifer hints at her.

" _Squall? You don't think he'd be getting something for me?"_ she says to herself.

Seifer grinned and was on his way.

"W-wait…Seifer!" she called out to him, but he kept going as if he ignored her.

Rinoa sat there for a moment, savoring the thought of Squall getting a gift for her. Minutes later, Zell returned to the table with two trays of hotdogs this time.

"What did that Seifer jerk say to you? Want me to eat him up?" he asks her.

Rinoa smiled.

"No…there's no need," she says.

 _"I wonder…I've got to tell the other girls…_

* * *

 **3: Ignorance**

It was late in the evening.

"Where on earth did I put it?!"

Selphie was rummaging through all of her stuff in her bedroom looking for her journal. After tossing out all of her clothes and belongings onto the floor, she began to worry.

"What did I do with it? It was inside the top drawer just last night after I wrote in it!"

She sighed and turned to her bed, flopping down onto it. She laid there and closed her eyes, trying to remember what could have happened.

It wasn't too long before Selphie fell asleep.

Selphie dreamt that she and Irvine were taking a walk through the mall. Selphie sees a nice dress she would like to wear to the Garden Festival, only to turn and see Irvine flirting with another girl. Selphie's expression turns angry as she attempts to approached Irvine and smack him one, but once she reached him, she turned him around, and screamed.

Irvine's face was replaced by that of Seifer's.

"Ah!" Selphie yelps as she is woken from her dream. She blinks and sits up. "It was just a dream…" she says softly to herself.

The door then knocks.

"Um…come in," Selphie calls out.

In steps none other than Seifer himself, holding Selphie's journal.

"Looking for this?" Seifer asks in a playful tone.

"Seifer! Where…how did you get that?! Give it to me!" Selphie pleaded as she sprung off of her bed and tried to take it back, but Seifer held it out of her reach.

"Relax, Selphie. If you think I took a peek in your beloved journal, think again. I wouldn't waste my time on such drabble anyway," Seifer explains, finally handing the book to her.

"You better not have!" Selphie says, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Heh, not a problem. But Irvine sure did get a kick out of it though…" Seifer added, before turning to leave her room

"W-w-what?! Seifer, how could you!" Selphie yelled out to him, but Seifer paid no attention. She slammed the door and went back to her bed, ready to sob as her lover read her personal journal.

She wasn't even going to consider writing about her feelings, but she figured she'd take a quick look at her last entry before going to bed. She opened to the back of her journal and noticed some large writing in red ink that wasn't her own.

It read: _LOVE YOU ALWAYS…IRVINE_

Selphie stared at the entry for some time, before a warm smile spread across her face.

The words he had written were enough to put her mind at ease.

* * *

 **4: Cool I Am**

"… _ **COOL…I AM…WHEN I…AM WITH YOU…**_

 _ **COOL…I'M NOT…WHEN I…AM LONELY…"**_

 _(Latest entry in Fujin's personal blog)_

* * *

Fujin pressed 'Enter' on key keyboard and then proceeded to save her latest entry to her blog.

"RAIJIN…"

Raijin was all that she could think about. Being part of the Disciplinary Committee, Fujin was always too busy carrying out Seifer's dirty work, never having enough time to take a moment and express her feelings toward Raijin. Whenever she did get the chance to be near him, she always wound up kicking him in the shin for something stupid he'd done.

"NERVOUS…"

But she only did this because she was always to shy to approach him and start a simple conversion with him. His dumb antics caused her to take her frustration out on him more than anything else.

"WHERE…"

Fujin hasn't been around Balamb as of late. There haven't been any tasks where both she and him would be needed to assist Seifer in keeping an eye on the students. She often thought about the possibility of Raijin seeing another girl in another town. That was enough to just make her kick him several times in her own thoughts.

"HANDSOME…"

She admits that Raijin, though a meathead at times, was very handsome. He had a great build, a unique hairstyle, and that stick he carried around with him…it just seemed to make him complete. She didn't know why, but it just appealed to her…

"ODD…"

Fujin has had her self-doubts about how Raijin feels about her appearance. She assumed that he didn't mind, but where else in the world would you find a platinum haired, eye patch donning, one-liner like herself…

"YA KNOW…"

She smiled lightly as she did indeed miss his choice. Ending every sentence with 'Ya Know' would normally drive someone insane. But Fujin didn't care…that was just another thing she found attractive about him. It was much better than Squall's 'Whatever' or Zell's 'Frickin Hell'…

Fujin's thoughts were interrupted when a beeping noise sounded from her computer. She turned around in her seat and gazed at the screen.

She had an incoming e-mail addressed to her…from…

"SEIFER?"

What was Seifer doing sending her a message via the Internet? Whenever Seifer needed to ask her something, he usually just barges in and does it personally. This was indeed odd. She clicked on the little letter icon and opened the message. It read…

* * *

 **FROM: SEIFER**

 **TO: FUJIN**

 **SUBJECT: RAI SAYS HI**

Hey Fujin. Just letting you know that Raijin will be coming to Balamb this weekend. Better pick out a nice dress, because I heard he really wants to see you. He even commented on your private blog when I gave him the password to it the other day. Well, I gotta go. Later.

* * *

Fujin didn't know whether to scream or praise Seifer for sending him this message. The fact that her private blog was read, and that Raijin has been thinking about her was enough to get her excited."SEIFER…WHY?"

But why was Seifer doing this…it was not like him.

Nevertheless, Fujin gets up and walks away from her computer. She grabs her coat and heads for the mall to pick out something nice for this weekend's festival.

* * *

 **5: Impossible** **Sorceress**

" _ **Is it so hard…to live with the powers bestowed down upon one's self…and bear its consequences beyond one's will?"**_

"Edea…"

Edea Kramer was snapped out of deep thought when her husband: Headmaster Cid Kramer, spoke to her. They were in Cid's office chatting after the student's curfew hours.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I was just…thinking again…" Edea replies with her head down.

"About finding away to handle your powers…?" Cid asks.

Edea looked up and stared at her husband.

"Ah, so I'm right. Don't worry, Squall and the others will find a way, I'm sure of it!" Cid replies, trying to cheer her up.

Edea sighed.

"I guess you're right..." she says, standing up and heading toward the door. "I'm going for a walk," she says, and then she was gone.

Edea was now outside of the garden near the fountain. She looked up at the stars. It was a clear night, and the moon was out as well.

"Why must I be cursed with the powers of the Sorceress? What if I…hurt another…" she says out loud, staring into the sky.

"Relax, Miss Kramer, everything will be fine," says a voice from behind her.

It was, you guessed it, Seifer.

"Seifer…what are you doing out so late?" Edea asks, surprised to see him.

"Just doing the same thing you're doing right now, enjoying the warm midnight air," Seifer replies, walking up toward her.

Edea turned back around and gazed into the sky.

"Seifer…" she starts, "I wanted to ask you something for the longest…"

"What is it?" Seifer responds.

"How did you feel when I forced you to become your greatest dream…to be a Sorceress's Knight?" she asks.

Seifer took a moment to think and let it sink in.

"I guess…it was kinda cool…even though it was against my will…it was still fun…" Seifer explains.

"Oh?" Edea says, turning toward him.

"Yeah…and the best part was that I got to beat the crap out of my rival Squall…even though he did end up kicking my ass every time," he says with a grin.

Edea walked past him and slowly made her way back inside. Seifer turned toward her and spoke to her one last time before both of them turned in for the night.

"Don't feel so glum, Mrs. Kramer. You and the other ladies are in good hands, and I'll prove it to you!" Seifer says to her.

Edea was now back inside the Garden. She went to her bedroom and sat on her bed and pondered...

" _In good hands…what could Seifer be planning…?"_

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for the next story: Final Fantasy VIII: What It Feels Like For A Girl, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	5. Final Fantasy VIII: Feels For A Girl

**Final Fantasy VIII:** **What It Feels Like For A Girl**

* * *

 _Silky smooth  
_ _Lips as sweet as candy, baby  
_ _Tight blue jeans  
_ _Skin that shows in patches_

Selphie was in her room getting ready for her date with Irvine. She applied her favorite peach lipstick and did her hair. She decides to wear her tattered jeans and a blue top, something sporty for the outing.

 _Strong inside but you don't know it  
Good little girls they never show it  
When you open up your mouth to speak  
Could you be a little weak? _

She has waited a very long time for this moment. Ever since she first laid eyes upon the sharp-shooting cowboy, she couldn't muster up the strength to express to him just exactly how she feels. Now, this was her opportunity to finally alleviate the heartache and pressure from deep within her.

 _Hair that twirls on fingertips so gently, baby  
Hands that rest on jutting hips repenting_

The couple arrived at the club just outside of town. The music was really pumping, and the dance floor was calling out for them. Selphie dragged Irvine to the dance floor and began to move to the music. Irvine grinned and eventually got into the groove as well, as he started to move to the music as well.

 _Hurt that's not supposed to show and  
Tears that fall when no one knows  
When you're trying hard to be your best  
Could you be a little less?_

The music eventually died down into a slow jam. Irvine brought the shy Selphie closer toward him as they slowly savored the moment of being close to one another.

"Irvy?" Selphie whispers, looking into Irvine's deep blue eyes.

"Yes Selphie?" Irvine responds, looking into her eyes as well.

"There's something I wanted to tell you for quite some time now…" Selphie began, but Irvine stopped her, placing his finger softly over her lips.

"Shhh, you don't have to tell me. I feel the same way…"

"You mean…?"

"Yes…you are the only one for me…"

 _Do you know what it feels like  
For a girl?  
Do you know what it feels like in this world  
For a girl?_

It felt as though the night could never end. From that moment on, Selphie felt at peace from her turbulent heart.

It was a magical evening that she would never forget.

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for the next story: Final Fantasy IX: Mystic Spectrum, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	6. Final Fantasy IX: Mystic Spectrum

**Final Fantasy IX: Mystic Spectrum**

* * *

 **Beholder - Garnet**

 _Your eyes…what do they see?_

"I see a Kingdom of grace and beauty."

 _And beyond it…what lies in the skies?_

"Endless blue waiting to be discovered."

 _Do you feel the urge to be swept away and taken to far away lands?_

"I wish to be taken by my love I so wish to see."

 _Are you ready to take the plunge? You may never return to the way of life you once knew._

"I am ready. I plan my escape tonight."

 _Be free then, shining dagger. Go and spread your wings across the world._

"Dagger…I like that name…"

 **Beholder - Set Free**

* * *

 **Beholder - Steiner**

Steiner was within his room inside Alexandria's castle, preparing for the city's grand celebration that would start in a few hours. He then felt a strange aura nearby.

 _Hello Steiner._

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

 _That is not of importance. What are you doing right now?_

"Don't dodge the question! Now get out before I make you leave by force!"

 _With that girth, you must be a very reliable and effective bodyguard._

"Uh…yes, why of course I am! I, Adelbert Steiner solemnly swears to protect the one who's most important to me!"

 _You lover?_

"Beatrix?! N-no! Of course not!"

 _Sure...okay then...the princess then._

"Indeed. I cannot fail in my duty."

 _I see. Are you certain you will succeed in preventing any danger brought up upon her…like a thief maybe?_

"Hah! Lowly scoundrels such as thieves will never lay a finger on her on my watch!"

 _Your dedication and service is admirable. I wish you luck on your future struggles._

"Um…thanks, I…hey! Where did that thing go? He's gone all of a sudden…!"

 **Beholder - Challenge Realized**

* * *

 **Beholder - Vivi**

Vivi wandered into the kingdom of Alexandria alone. He was in awe of such a large city he's never seen before. As he walked the cobblestone streets, he suddenly hears a voice nearby.

 _Hello, young Black Mage._

"Huh? What was that? Who's there?

 _You cannot see me. But do not be afraid, I only hide my presence to protect my identity in such an open place._

"Um…okay…what can I…do for you?"

 _Oh, nothing much. I just noticed you don't have a ticket to the kingdom's festival happening tonight._

"A festival? That sounds so much fun! But…I don't have any money…"

 _Here, take this._

A ticket falls out of thin air in front of Vivi. Vivi catches it and looks at it.

"Wow! Thanks mister…uh…whoever you are!"

Vivi happily makes his way to the center of town to register his ticket and see the show.

 _Such a nice youth…I didn't have the heart to tell him that ticket was fake. Oh well, I'm sure fate will guide him to a much bigger role to take up in this act of change and troubling times._

 **Beholder** \- **Involvement** **Initialized**

* * *

 **Beholder - Quina**

Quina was busy in Alexandria's kitchen busy preparing the royal feast to follow the show given by Queen Brahne. After he/she had finished cooking a large roast, the Qu started hearing voices.

 _Hello…um…what are you exactly?_

"Huh? Who there? I see nobody!"

 _That is because I'm invisible._

"Ooh, I see then. I Quina, I Qu chef with dream of becoming best in world!"

 _Fascinating. It must be a real honor working for such an esteemed kingdom._

"I agree. Afterward I go home back to swamp."

 _Why is that? You said you wanted to be the greatest chef in the world, right?_

"Yeah, but I hate traveling alone."

 _You should tag along with a team of adventurers then. That way you won't be alone in your quest to try new things._

"You right! No excuses. I go and tag along with first guy I see in Qu Marsh. Thanks Mr. Voice!"

 _You are very welcome, Quina. By the way…pardon me for asking…but…what gender are you?_

"Gender? I female silly! My deep voice confuses people a lot."

 _I see. Interesting._

 **Beholder** – Pursuit of Interest Piqued

* * *

 **Beholder - Zidane**

Zidane was taking a brief nap on board Tantalus's airship waiting for the stage show for the Queen and Princess to begin. His relaxation though was interrupted when a strange voice spoke to him.

 _Zidane…Tribal…I've heard so much about you._

"Huh? What the…is someone talking to me?"

 _Yes. You cannot see me, but I don not be alarmed, for I'm your friend._

"O…kay…so, what did you want to talk about, Invisible Man?"

 _Do you know…anything about yourself?_

"What do you mean?"

 _Do you know of your past…who you are, where you came from?_

"Maybe…what's it to you?"

 _Oh, nothing really…pardon my odd questions…say, have you seen the Princess you'll be performing for?_

"The Princess? Yeah, she's smoking hot!"

 _Heh, kinda knew you'd say that. Well, I won't keep you long. Go on a put on a great show._

"No worries. Later, Invisible Man"

After Zidane left the area, the spirit smiles.

 _He'll discover his true identity out eventually…_

 **Beholder** – Destiny Initiated

* * *

 **Beholder - Freya**

Freya was sitting in a bar in the city of Lindblum, having a drink as she always had after leaving her home of Burmecia. All she could think about was Sir Fratley.

A familiar voice appeared as a shadow sat on the bar stool next to her.

 _Feeling down about something?_

Freya didn't turn to look at the spirit speaking to her.

"Oh…its just I've been thinking about my true love…wherever he may be…"

 _Your true love? Was he a great man?_

"Yes…Sir Fratley…he was my kingdom's hero…alas…the last we met…he couldn't remember who I was…it saddens me to this day…"

 _Do not give up on hope…time will heal its wounds of the past._

"I'm glad you're optimistic…"

The spirit leaned to her and whispers to her ear.

 _One day you will meet him again…a little adventure will make it happen…_

The spirit then disappears.

Freya turns around to see whoever was talking to her…now gone.

"…I will meet him one day…?"

 **Beholder** – Soul Rekindled

* * *

 **Beholder - Eiko**

Eiko sat on the edge of a cliff-side overlooking the Outer Lands. Along with her moogle friend, Mog, they sit and watch the setting sun.

The little girl sighs.

"I hate being alone…" Eiko said glumly.

"Kupo!" Mog spoke to her in response.

Eiko smiles.

"I know I have you and the other moogles…but I want to see other people like me…" she says to him, playfully poking at his pom-pom.

The familiar spirit then appears before her, floating on air above the cliff itself.

 _You are not alone…_

"Huh? Who are you? Are you a ghost?" Eiko asks.

 _You could say that. Little Eiko, you were once separated from your family, am I right?_

"Well…yeah…I think so…I was too young to remember…"

 _Then know this…you will be reunited with someone who is close to you._

With that said, the spirit disappeared.

Eiko's eyes were wide open in disbelief. She immediately stood and looked around to see if the spirit was still there.

It was indeed gone.

Eiko turns to Mog.

"Mog…are better days sure to come?" she asks, with more optimism than before.

 **Beholder** – Hope Restored

* * *

 **Beholder - Amarant**

Amarant wandered all over he world.

He had no real purpose, other than getting revenge against one person in particular.

After walking a long distance over a mountain pass, he stops to rest.

Our familiar spirit friend shows up next to him second later.

 _Tired, wary traveler?_

Amarant turns to the spirit.

"Who the hell are you?"

 _Just a wanderer, just like yourself._

"Beat it, I got no time for you."

 _You seemed to be troubled. Something on your mind?_

"I said it was none of your business."

 _Very well, I will not force it out of you. But just remember, if there is anyone you wish to face again, you are boundto meet up with them again._

After that was said, the spirit disappeared.

Amarant looked up at the sky.

"Zidane…I will find you and get revenge."

 **Beholder** – Mind Set

* * *

 **Please review and keep watch for the final story:** **Final Fantasy X: Dancer In A Daydream** **, as this collection is constantly updated until its completion!**


	7. Final Fantasy X: Dancer In A Daydream

**Final Fantasy X: Dancer In A Daydream**

* * *

 **:::Flow:::**

Tidus awoke to the morning sun.

He rose out of his bed and observes his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

He steps outside the small hut-like building.

Tidus was in the village of Kilika.

"Now I remember…Sin attacked us last night…"

The villagers were nowhere to be found.

Silence filled the air. The crashing of the soft waves against the wooden beams was all that could be heard.

It made Tidus wonder where the others were as well.

Wakka…Lulu… Kimahri…and…

"Yuna!"

He had to find out what happened to Yuna.

Tidus was one of her guardians after all.

"Excuse me young man…are you…?"

An old lady approaches Tidus from behind.

"Huh? What's up?"

"You are looking for a young Lady named Yuna?"

Tidus nods.

"I'm afraid she is no longer with us in our world."

 **::Rise:::**

Tidus could not believe what he was hearing.

"What? What do you mean Yuna is not in this world anymore? What happened to her?"

"Calm down my child. Let me explain. During Sin's attack on our home last night, Lady Yuna and her guardians fought valiantly against the giant beast. However, once the conflict was over, she was nowhere to be found. It would appear Sin took out Lady Yuna as he retreated."

Tidus clenched his fist and lowered his head in anger and sadness.

"No…I won't believe it! That's just asinine!"

The old lady shook her head in pity.

"The truth sometimes hurts, young one. Now, your associates await for you. You have an important role to fulfill."

Tidus looks at the old lady.

"An important role to fulfill?"

The old lady nods.

"Yes. You will be handling Yuna's duty in sending the lost souls of the disaster to the Farplane.

 **:::Teacher:::**

Tidus sat on the beach, deep in thought.

"Yuna is not here anymore…and I of all people…was responsible for sending the souls of the departed…"

Tidus looks up toward the skies.

"How do I even do that anyways? I'm no summoner."

Lulu and Wakka, from afar, gazes upon the distressed Tidus.

"Man, he's really down in the dumps, ya? Tell me, Lu, why can't someone like you, who's guarded summoners in the past, do the sending? I'm sure you know how to perform it," Wakka asks.

Lulu looks at Wakka.

"Do I look like the type to do something like that?"

Lulu starts to leave Wakka.

"Lu, what are you going to do now?"

" Teach him the ritual," Lulu responds.

 **:::Lesson:::**

Lulu finds Tidus on the beach, and takes him by the hand.

"W-wait a minute, Lulu, what are you doing?"

"You are going to learn the Sending Ritual, and I am going to teach it to you," Lulu tells him.

"You? Of all people?"

"Yes. Do you find that odd?" Lulu questions.

"Well…yeah! You don't seem like the type who would do something for…someone she doesn't really know"

Lulu stops and turns to Tidus.

"I'm not one to abandoned those in need. And Yuna needs you to do what she cannot. Do you understand?"

Tidus turned away for a moment, thinking of what as just said to him.

"This is still all so strange…I'm in an unknown land, and having a burden placed on me already. But…I'll do it…no use running all the time, right Lulu?"

Lulu smiles. "Right. I'll show you the basics. Now, follow my movement exactly."

 **:::Sending:::**

Tidus stood by the shores of Kilika's bay at sunset.

He took a deep breath, and steps forward, his feet traversing upon the water, light as a feather.

His customized summoner's garb flowed along with the breeze of the late dusk skies.

Then, he began…

Performing every move carefully as Lulu had shown him earlier, Tidus performed the sending ritual.

The people who stood at this vigil were none at all shocked to see who was doing this in the place of the late Lady Yuna.

In fact, they were proud and satisfied that her closest friend whom she trusted the most before her death took up the task in her absence.

Some has said that they saw the spirit of Lady Yuna dance along with Tidus throughout the process…

…whether that was real or just a figment of their memories, no one will never know.

All that people knew for the while is that they had peace, as the souls of the departed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and check out all of our other stories!**


End file.
